Phineas's future wife?
by Stellardom
Summary: Phineas gets a letter, and it's signed as "Your future wife". Read the story and find out what he researches and who REALLY wrote the letter. This can include Ferb X Gretchen. No offense Ferbnessa fans! and aslo I need some ideas for Doofenshmirtz. PM me if you have any ideas! I'll give the credit! Thanks!
1. The letter

**The Letter**

It was one of the nicest mornings. The sun was warm and cool breeze was flowing. Everyone in the Flynn's house were at the breakfast table except Phineas (he was being lazy xD).

"Good morning honey!" Mrs. Flynn said as Phineas came in, still yawning.

"Morning everyone!" He replied and sat down for his breakfast. After the meal everyone started doing their daily chores. Today Mrs. Flynn had to go to the mall. "Candace, honey! I'm going out for shop-" She said but was interrupted by Candace .

"That means _I'm _in charge?" She shouted from upstairs. Mrs. Flynn giggled and replied "Yes! Make sure the boys don't do any mischief!" . She said bye to the boys and with that she went out. The moment she left Candace made her appearance and said " _I'm _in charge, so DON'T try to do anything! I'll show that to mom one day! Mark my words!" . After she went Phineas said, " I know what we're gonna do today!", that's when the postman came and knocked the door.

Phineas answered it. "A letter for Phineas Flynn" the postman said. "Yes, its me" Phineas replied, took the letter and signed it. He came in the living room Ferb sat there on the couch expressionless as always. The letter which Phineas got was white with red…hearts on it. He rolled his eyes and sighed. As he read the letter his jaw dropped. He could hardly believe his eyes. Ferb saw him and took the letter out of Phineas's hands. Phineas still remained schocked. The letter was-

_Dear Phineas,_

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you x 1000000 times._

_~ Your future wife_

"WHO COULD HAVE WRITTEN THIS TO ME!?" Phineas creamed. Ferb just shrugged. Then Phineas gave a sudden exclamation! He said jumping all over "I-I KNOW who wrote this! I-I just know! Its…its….its…."

Hahahahahhahha! OMG Guyz so sorry! I have the next chapters ready! Just need to add something of Doofenshmirtz ! xD Till then enjoy! Read and review! And oh! One more thing just tell me if you want long chaps or small ones like this! I'll make it accordingly! Thanks!


	2. The letter is written by

**Hey guyz! Sorry for late update! Thank you ppl who reviewed and followed. Aaaaaaaaaand really guys you need to wait to see if it's Isabella or someone else. Well this chapter is so going to suck. Please don't kill me if it sucks! Thanks!**

**The letter is written by….**

"WHO COULD HAVE WRITTEN THIS TO ME!?" Phineas creamed. Ferb just shrugged. Then Phineas gave a sudden exclamation! He said jumping all over "I-I KNOW who wrote this! I-I just know! Its…its….its….CANDACE!" Yup, Phineas thought 'bout CANDACE writing this letter. Typical. He ran upstairs to ask Candace about the letter.

"Candace?" Phineas said, panting hard.

"What?!" Candace said jumping up from her bed, "NO mischief while _I'm _the in charge. Now, SHOO!" She said and began closing the door shooing Phineas away.

"Wait! I wanted to ask something!" Phineas said quickly before Candace shut the door in his face. Candace rolled her eyes, "What's it?"

"Are you the one who wrote the letter to me?" Phineas asked, he was himself doubtful.

"Which letter?" Candace asked, confusion clearly could be seen on her face, "I didn't write any letter to YOU. And why would I?". Phineas handed her the letter to give her the shock of her life. Candace took the letter rolling her eyes as Phineas didn't leave despite her saying that she hadn't written the letter.

?Her face grew red as she finished reading the letter. She threw the letter and Phineas caught it in time. "GET OUT PHINEAS!" HOW CAN YOU THINK _I_ WROTE THIS LETTER?!" Candace shouted and Phineas left her room, rather scared from Candace's behavior.

MEANWHILE IN CANDACE'S ROOM-

"How could he even think of it?" Candace shouted in her phone.

"Calm down Candace, probably it was prank!" Stacy replied. Candace was talking to Stacy after her temper.

"Ugh! By the way, if I'm ever gonna write a love letter, that'll be to, Jeremy" Candace sad was lost I her "Jeremy Trance". On the other hand when no reply came from Candace she sighed and hanged up.

MEANWHILE IN THE BACKYARD-

Phineas sighed. He got really frustrated about the letter. He and Ferb just sat under the tree in their backyard. Suddenly Phineas exclaimed, "I know what we're gonna do today!". Ferb just sat there probably think of Gretc00hen OR Venessa (It's your choice if you want to make Ferb think of Gretchen or Venessa) , and Phineas didn't have the slightest idea. "We're gonna find who wrote this! But as my 'future wife' wrote this with her feelings, I don't want to use any machine to find out. C'mon we need our Detective Skills!" Phineas rambled on. Really, without ANY machine(I'm such a bad author, forgive me)! 'Ferb can you get me the-, Ferb? Are you listening to me?" Phineas asked and shook Ferb. He quickly turned around to face Phineas. "You okay?" Phineas asked concerned, Ferb nodded. "Cool, so I was saying can you fetch me the book which had all he handwritings of our friends?" , Ferb mumbled a yes and went inside to get the book. He nearly took 5 minutes. Ferb handed the book to Phineas. "What took you so long to find it?", then he laughed shaking his head, "Of course, it's so old and dusty. It must be in the pile of old papers." Phineas searched for the match of handwriting in the letter. All he could find, that the handwriting matched with Isabella's! "I-I…I-I…" He said, opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish. He just couldn't believe his eyes. He decided to check at her house.

AT ISABELLA"S HOUSE

_Knock knock_

Mrs. Sapiro Gracias opened the door, " Oh, Hello Phineas! How come you're here?" she asked beaming all over.

"Hello Mrs. Gracias, Can I talk to Isabella? It's really urgent." Phineas replied impatiently.

"I'm sorry dear, but Isabella has gone for her Fireside Camp. You can give the message to me and I'll forward it to her if you want" She said with a smile.

Phineas's face dropped at hearing she wasn't home, "It's okay, Thank you Mrs. Gracias!" he said and went away. That was too much for him. A letter from his future wife, handwriting matches with Isabella's, Isabella not being at home. He and Ferb walked back to their house.

**AFTER SOME DAYS-**

Phineas was working in his backyard on some machine. He had forgotten about the letter and everything in the past few days. As he was working, he spotted Isabella running in the opposite direction. He was puzzled, _Why didn't she came by? Oh wait! I had to ask her about the letter, _he wondered and ran after her. "Isabella! Wait!" He cried. Isabella stopped turned around, " Not now Phineas I'm late already for my train! Sorry!" She said and ran away. Phineas couldn't understand why she didn't stop when he called her. _Probably she's ignoring me! As she wrote the letter sh-she couldn't face me! But Isabella can't do anything like that! _ Phineas thought. Phineas was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her mother calling her for lunch. As he went inside, "Where's Perry?" He asked.

AT DOOF'S HOUSE

_Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporate!_

Dofenshmirtz was working on his latest project. Perry came cautiously through the window and into Doofenshmirtz trap. "Aha! Perry the Platypus! How are you? It costed a lot of money for this trap you know" he said and smiled his evil smile. He dragged his cage where he was making another _INATOR. _It was covered in a white sheet. Doofenshmirtz was talking about his problems he had in his childhood…." And so, Here! My greatest evil invention! The Livinginator! It can make any machine a living thing and evil. I'll aim them at different machines and they'll come in my control! And with the help of them I'll take revenge from my brother!" he rambled on and didn't notice that Perry had freed himself from the trap was going to destroy Doof's evil invention. Doofenshmirtz saw him just in time and they began fighting throwing things at each other and the pointer of the Livinginator was changed. Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a powerful nudge and so he fell on his Inator. The laser hit Phineas's machine and it became alive and it went away from the backyard. It got against Doofenshmirtz and destroyed his house. "I will not forgive you Perry the Platypus!" He shouted and his house exploded shattering into million pieces. " Grrrrrr" was the reply that Perry gave and returned home and into the dining room. "Oh! There you are Perry! Come its almost lunch time!" Phineas said. "Grrrrrr" Perry replied.


	3. Some investigation and another shock

2 days had gone past. Still Phineas wasn't able to find the one who wrote the letter. He tried everything, but no... As per Phineas's and Ferb's daily routine, Phineas spoke "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Ferb just nodded. "We'll go to Isabella's friend's house. Gretchen probably. Come on Ferb, we have to do lots of investigation today!" Phineas said, and started walking out. At the name of Gretchen, Ferb blushed.

AT GRETCHEN'S HOUSE.

Phineas knocked the door, "Gretchen?"

The door opened and Gretchen came out, "Oh, hi Phineas a-and F-ferb", she smiles as she saw Ferb.

"Yeah, uh Gretchen, we wanted to ask something about, uh… Isabella" Phineas said.

"Oh, yeah sure, come in!" Gretchen led them to her room. "What do you want to ask?"

"Well, actually I got a letter…." Phineas said and told Gretchen the whole story.

"Oh…Well on the trip, suddenly Isabella started acting strange, and pushed us off and went to her tent. She told us not to come in and not to disturb her. She was, I guess..was….-

"SHE WAS?!" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas! You scared me! Now, let me complete. So, as I was saying, she went to her tent and was writing something, her face was red, I don't if she was blushing or was angry…." She said.

Phineas got more confused, he didn't know what to do. He walked round and round in circles, until he felt dizziness and fainted.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Gretchen said, and Ferb and her both ran towards Phineas.

"Is he okay? Phineas?! Phineas? Get up! Oh dear! I'll bring some water!" Gretchen said and ran inside to bring waiter as Ferb nodded and tried to wake his brother.

"Here Ferb" Gretchen and came and handed the glass of water to Ferb. While taking the glass, Ferb's and Gretchen's hand touched, and they blushed and looked into each other's eyes.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Ferb didn't realize when the glass of water slipped from his hands and fell on Phineas's face.

SPLASH! "What, what happened? Where am I?" Phineas woke up with a jump and the eye contact between Ferb and Gretchen broke.

"Oh Phineas! Thank God you're okay! You scared me!" Gretchen said and Ferb just nodded as always.

"Oh." Was the only thing Phineas said rubbing his eyes. "I guess it's too much for today. I'm going home. C'mon Ferb." Phineas said and headed home, Ferb beside him.

Later in the evening, Phineas received another letter. _Huh? Now who sent me this? I'm already so worried about the last letter and his letter came and added more burden_ Phineas thought.

As he opened the letter, he saw that someone had written I hate you a thousand times.

"Now what is this?! First I get a letter in which I love you is written and then after some days I again get a letter saying I hate you? Who IS this person!? Why me?!" Phineas cried in frustration. Ferb put his hand over his brother's shoulder to calm him down. He couldn't see his brother in so much of frustration.

The next day, Ferb took the letter and read it

Many times, hoping to figure out something. He checked the handwriting of her friends, and that again matched to that of Isabella's.

Without telling anyone, he sneaked out of the house and when to Isabella's house.

_Knock knock_

He knocked the door and fortunately, Isabella was the one who opened the door.

"Hello Ferb! What brings you here? And where's Phineas?' Isabella asked.

"I wanted to talk. Phineas doesn't know I am here." Ferb replied.

"Oh okay, come in then!" Isabella said and led the way to her room, "So, what's the matter?"

Ferb handed her the letter, "Have you written this?"

Isabella took the letter and her eyes widened, "This is my hand writing, I guess I wrote it, but I don't remember why! I must've written it because it's my handwriting, and also this is the way I write!" She said panicking.

**Earlier that time when Isabella hadn't written the letter-**

"Hello Agent P" MM said from the screen, "Doofinshmirtz is planning something dangerous, go and stop him, till I- uh shave my beard. Carl! Where's my razor?"

Perry was off by that time. Very cleverly he came to Doof's house,

_Doofinshmirtz Evil Inc. Corporated!_

Doof's house, aaand got trapped. "Hahahahaha, welcome Agent P! It's such a good thing that you always get caught in my traps! So, I made this new inator! I haven't thought of the name yet. All it does is changes one's feelings of love into hatred for someone." Doofinshmirtz rambled on and din't notice that Perry was successful in coming out of the trap. "Grrr" Perry said as he came forward to attack Doofinshmirtz. "Woah, how did you-" Doofinshmirtz said as he was attacked by Perry's tail.

"Ouch! You know that hurts, right?" Doofinshmirtz said as he came forward and threw a bottle of glue at Perry. Perry quickly dodged it and the bottle of glue went over to Doof's inator, "My inator!" Doofinshmirtz cried as he went over to check the damages. Perry hit him in the head from behind, and Doofinshmirtz fell on the floor with pain. As they were fighting, by mistake, the inator got activated and the beam hit Isabella. Because of the beam, Isabella started having hatred for Phineas, and had the urge to tell him that how much she hates him, and thus she went to her tent and wrote I hate you a thousand times, and sent the letter to Phineas.

**I know I suck at writing…but..I hope you guyz like it… I guess I'm making the story worse and worse after every chapter, but I promise it will get better!**


End file.
